Cadwgawn
Sir Cadwgawn (CAD-uh-gan) ap Padrig is a distinguished knight that leads the Order of Dyfed. Background Cadwgawn is the son of Padrig ap Morgan, a mason, and Anwen, a midwife. He was born in Caerfyrddin, the capital city of Dyfed, in 490. At the age of 9 he entered page training and was entered into the Order of Dyfed as a knight at the age of 17. By 20, after many high ranking officers in the Order had perished in conflict with the Saxons, he was promoted to leader of the forces, making him the youngest person to do so and raising him to noble stature. He is the eldest of nine children (four of which did not live past their first winter). His living siblings include Rebeca (b. 497), Trefor (b. 499), Carys (b. 501), and Tegan (b. 504) Cadwgawn Encounters Robyn Upon returning from a victorious battle, a violent storm causes Cadwgawn to become separated from his men and he gets lost in a large forest somewhere in Gwent. Seeing a will o' the wisp and mistaking it for a person with a lantern, he follows the odd light, hoping its owner can lead him back to Dyfed. However he soon finds out that the light is caused by a group of pixies working for the mischievous sprite who calls himself Robyn Goodfellow. Robyn blackmails Cadwgawn by refusing to help him find his way back to Dyfed unless he joins him on a quest. Cadwgawn reluctantly agrees to do so, and joins Robyn, along with Newyddllyn, the Ceffyl Dŵr, on a journey to Loch Laomainn. At Loch Laomainn they meet up with the water spirit, Kelpie, who guards a portal to Annwn. Robyn instructs Cadwgawn to go to Annwn, steal King Arawn's gold, and bring it back to him. Upon entering Annwn, Cadwgawn is delayed by a group of beautiful Nymffs who welcome him to the otherworld by feeding him the fruit of a strange tree. After spending only a few hours with the faeries, Cadwgawn is soon reminded of his journey and the Nymffs point him in the right direction. Cadwgawn arrives at Arawn's Palace in the evening and finds the ball of gold resting on a pedistal in the central courtyard. Just after he has snatched it, however, he is accosted by Princess Lleuada. She attempts to stop him from stealing the gold and even sends the Cŵn Annwn after him, but he ultimately gets away. Return to Dyfed After giving Robyn the gold, Robyn sends Cadwgawn back to Dyfed where he wakes up in the forest outside of Caerfyrddin. He thinks everything is going well at first. Then he comes upon the guards of the city gate, Sir Gethin and Sir Cei. At first they erroneously mistake him as a spirit coming back from the dead and Cadwgawn is taken aback by this reation. After they both realise that he is alive, however, they inform him that he has been missing for a little more than a year and has been presumed dead. Confused, Cadwgawn tries to understand what has happened and it is suggested by Gethin and Cei that he somehow hit his head and lost his memory of what had happened to him while he was missing. Not wanting to sound like a lunatic by telling the truth of where he has been, Cadwgawn agrees that their assumption is a likely posibility. Gethin and Cei then take Cadwgawn to the Castle of Caerfyrddin where he is greeted by Lord Eifion. Eifion is surprised that Cadwgawn is still alive, but is optimistic that, when the word gets out of his return, he will be hailed as Dyfed's hero. Cadwgawn goes on to ask if he may see Lady Betrys, Eifion's daughter to whom he is engaged. Eifion agrees and tells Cadwgawn that after her changes into more comfortable clothes, she will be ready to see him. Some time later, Betrys's lady in waiting, Aeronwy, calls Cadwgawn into Betrys's study where she awaits him. They embrace each other, but Cadwgawn soon finds that Bertys is upset. When asked why she explains that in his absence her father betrothed her to Lord Rhydderch of Powys in order to obsolve a debt. Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Court of Dyfed Category:Knights